Control Freak
Control Freak is a human who started out as a simple obnoxious fan boy with knowledge in sci fi, fantasy, horror and action genres wanted to become a super villain, originated from Dimension C-003. Appearance Biography Early Life Considered himself to be the arch nemesis of the Teen Titans of his universe, started out as a mere crook with a powerful remote he created, but started out more of a threat by travelling between TV media until he was defeated by Beast Boy in the popular sci fi franchise "Clash of the Planets". Made another attempt to challenge the Titans with new improved weapons and upgrades, only to encounter a new branch of superheroes called Titans East and came up with challenges that tested their abilities to the limit, resulted in total success and ultimately caused him to appear before them, resulted into being arrested once more. At some point after the joining the Brotherhood of Evil before it was defeated by the Titans, Control Freak used a device, uncertain if it were of his own creation or stolen. Having the desire to make his reality more better with ideas he had, Control Freak used the device to reboot his dimension, but something went terribly wrong and made a new universe that was considered a shadow of its former self. Managed to escape his universe and find a way to reverse it, but was confronted by time and space agencies who watch over the realities and discovered the damage caused by him, resulting into separating the original from the 'reboot' version to avoid further damage. For using reality-warp technology, he was sent to an inter-dimensional prison to serve his sentence, from being told about the Crystal Citadel, something he considered it a lucky escape then being frozen for eons. During his time in prison, he joined a group of convicts from other realities in a plot to escape the prison by some unknown event. Slipped passed them and decided to make his reputation of travelling to other worlds to explore and set himself up for hire. Toonami Hacking While on the run after escaping the prison, Control Freak had to find someplace to hide and heard of TOM and the broadcast known as Toonami, hacking into the ''Absolution'''s ''computer system to bring him into a universe, battling both TOM and SARA in the digital mainframe until the ''Absolution's hyperdrive sent them into Dimension GF-007, but jumped several years ahead which caused the temporal shut down of Toonami. Control Freak found himself in an alternate Earth and discovered to be much like his, only with stronger heroes and villains, including monstrous creatures they continuously fight the Grimm. Doing his time in this reality, Control Freak made a new start on his criminal activities and stealing what he can to sell to any clients that hire him. Eventually, his skills attracted the attention of a Plutarkian known as Lawrence Limburger who offered to hire him into doing a few jobs to continue his mining operations and illegal activities in Chicago. GrimmFall Earth Control Freak came along with Limburger and his goons to sabotage the Wacky Race in order to capture Penelope Pitstop for the information of a gem known as the Jewel of Neptune, infiltrated the stadium and hacking into the security systems to shut down the section of the fence for the Grimm to break through, causing a distraction for the authorities and Huntsmen to deal with so Limburger's goons can do the rest. However, he realised that the Biker Mice, Martian Mice who fought the Plutarkians were in the race. He along with the other goons hired by Limburger fought them, managed to displaced both the Mice and the Metal Maniacs who were with them in various places to confuse them. Fought against Modo, Charley and Tork, using his new Semblance and the quadsaber, he had an advantage over them until they found out about his limit and still new to using it and which led to his defeat once they outsmarted him. The battle turned against their favour when the other racers showed up and aided the Biker Mice and Metal Maniacs, including a giant mecha known as Megas piloted by a huntsman named Coop and a young redhead who scrambled the wristbands that protected them from the Grimm, forcing them to run for their lives from the remaining horde. Control Freak had a lucky escape with his Semblance to outsmart the Grimm, but was unfortunate enough to arrive just before the authorities who were looking for him, hoping Dick Dastardly would help him out but was being betrayed by the devious racer and pilot and tried to make a run for it. However, he was apprehended by two rookie police officers. He was taken away by the officers, sprouting about how he'll escape prison until he was actually rescued by his fellow criminals, Psycrow and X the Eliminator who were in disguise. After making their escape, he celebrated with them until he discovered from X the news about his home reality restored and likely the Teen Titans could find out where he is, until Psycrow suggested he looked for someone to disrupt their transmission, contacting Swayzak, a virus and enemy of TOM and Sara Around sometime after the race, Control Freak was hired by one of his contacts named Hector Con Carne to build a teleportation device using warp-technology to transport members of the Injustice Friends the Independence Mall. Later on, he arrived to the Darklands, the main territory of the Grimm and home of the Fallen to report back to Sammael and prepare for the coming invasion of the Gem Homeworld using a team of huntsmen by Sammael's choices to act as the 'rescue team' to the Elementals who were captured by the Gems, while they be busy defending themselves against the Racing Drones' newest models for the invasion: the Vehicons. Using the time to practice his use of the Semblance and later joined Psycrow for a plan to sneak into the Hall of Heroes to hack into the Gems ship. Personality Control Freak aspires to be a cool villain, despite being claimed as a typical geek he is considered a genuine threat in his reality. After making his universe into which is now called Teen Titans Go!, Control Freak regretted his actions after trying to make it awesome in his way compared to the other realities. During his time as a traveller through the multiverse, Control Freak became adaptive and resourceful to become a villain for hire in order to survive the dangers on some worlds, such as GF-007. Control Freak has developing a growing fear that should the Titans somehow came back and remember his actions of altering their home reality. Powers and Abilities Freak is a technological genius specializing in reality-warping/-controlling technology and media electronics (specifically television). His main weapon and instrument of crime is his trademark remote control. Semblance Control Freak had somehow obtained a Semblance during his time in GF-007, granting him the ability to of displacing anyone and anything, even switching places with that person in sight and can be used to cause confusion among his opponents. Such as when switching places with himself and another person to avoid being hit by one of their own comrades, or But due to recently gaining this ability, Control Freak only has a limited range and requires to have that target in sight. He must also gesture his hands to centralize the effect upon his chosen target. The limits of his powers have yet to be noted. Weapons Control Freak later acquires and uses a quad-bladed Laser Sword. This weapon is used by Control Freak throughout Episode 257-494 and during his time as a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. He also gains knowledge of a martial art named Astrojitsu from Master Hacketdash, though it remains unknown how much Control Freak has maintained his training in that technique afterward. After that, he also acquires the Bionic Hero's rocket boots, Benthar's wristbands of power and Captain Caleel's infamous gravo-blaster. So far in his time in the GrimmFall version of Earth, he has gained new upgrades with the assistance of Karbunkle to make his quad-saber transform into its rifle mode for long range attacks. Relationships Allies X the Eliminator Lawrence Limburger - One of Control Freak's clients and often do jobs for him in criminal activities, shows respect to his boss and not be on his bad side if he fails. Psy-Crow - A mercenary who was also a fellow prisoner serving his sentence after the 'Coffee incident', the two were cellmates and later shared some common traits of wanting to be the top villains and similar incidents of being arrested. When they escaped he joined the others and formed a partnership. Karbunkle - Both have common interest in technology as Control Freak provides the mad scientist the equipment he stole from other dimensions for his research. Greasepit - So far Control Freak and Greasepit get along well as both work for Limburger, he also asked if either of them get paid for the certain job. Both of them have a common fact of how they like to win against heroes sometimes. Sammael Enemies TOM - When he first heard of the Toonami channel, he considered himself a big fan of the robot, needing an escape from the inter-dimensional authorities looking for him after his breakout from prison, he hacked into the ''Absolution'''' to hijack the ship. Both fought each other over control of the ship's control systems and battled in the mainframe during the trip through hyperspace. So far, he is aware of TOM and SARA being in Dimension GF-007 and trying to find out what he is up to. Teen Titans - Considered his arch foes he has fought them a few times and also a fanboy, even sees Beast Boy as his rival after the Channel Chase episode. After rebooting his universe, Control Freak developed a fear should the Titans ever learn about his actions and would come after him. Biker Mice - The arch enemies of Limburger and fought them once during the Wacky Races, surprised them with his Semblance until he underestimated them, considered to be cautious about them and especially their motorbikes. Metal Maniacs Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews - The Gundam is one of the most powerful enemies he has ever faced. Control Freak secretly has a respect for the mecha, even going as far as to ask him for an autograph once before they fought. Even so, Dracon considers Control Freak to be a dangerous threat, having been trounced by the villain's vast array of powers and techniques. This means that the next time they face, Dracon will not be holding back. ''At all. Quotes * "GREETINGS VIEWERS! I have hacked into Toonami's broadcasting to speak to you online! You know who I am. I am the master of media monsters! Traveller of the Multiverse! I am Control Freak!" * "W-W-Wait a sec! Stan L-" *''"I've gotta get out of here! Of all the people, why her?! Don't they know what she'll do to me?! It'll be even worse than what Ryan Reynolds wanted to do to himself after Green Lantern! Or what everybody wanted to do to Fox after Wolverine Origins!"'' Background Information Control Freak is a villain of the Teen Titans and one of the recurring characters, in Teen Titans Go! It is revealed that he was responsible for the reboot which according to him didn't turn out well as planned. Noted for breaking the fourth wall as he spoke of episodes of the original series. Trivia * Control Freak is one of the several characters known to encounter TOM. * It is uncertain how Control Freak managed to 'reboot' his universe with a device he claimed to have stolen from. Possibly from another reality or from someone else. * One of the notable characters to break the fourth wall as he has appeared in a few chapters such as Chapter 100 and the Wacky Races Chapter 2. ** the other being X the Eliminator and Billy. * In "GrimmFall: Wacky Races" it is revealed that he is a fan of V.V. Argost's TV series ''Wierd World''.'' * The device he stole that allows him to travel between dimensions is uncertain of which series he previously visited. * Control Freak is the one of the several characters mentioned to be able to travel between dimensions. * Upon revealing his Semblance, it is mostly based on Trafalgar Law's Ope Ope no Mi from ''One Piece. * In Chapter 100, Control Freak made the special announcement and answered the questions by fans, much to his horror and shock, he discovered that Raven was in GrimmFall as well. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains